Talk:Katara/@comment-31854994-20191115055455
Kataang was just a bit messed up to be honest, and I don't think that Katara was fully comfortable with the relationship at all, imo. The first time Aang kissed her, she was blank. Second she was mad. And on the third kiss, she's all "YAAYY, MY PRACTICAL LITTLE BROTHER KISSED ME!! I SUDDENLY LOVE HIM!!" GIRL. Also, just saying, Aang doesn't love her because she's significant or anything, it's because she's the first girl he saw that was relatively his age. Now let's look at her bond with Zuko. They were TOTAL opposites attract, with the elements and motives, and their relationship began as enemies. But that's what was beautiful; to see it adapt from "I NEED TO KEEP AANG FAR AWAY FROM YOU!!", to a deep bond, and, not to mention, making a great, sexy team on the playing field. Unlike Aang, he picked out the significance in Katara in time, whereas Aang just saw Katara and chose her. And another thing is how people are like Oh Zuko is just too old for Katara!" *shakes head in shame* To the people that are apparently unaware; Zuko is 16, Katara is 14, and Aang is 12...sorry 112. Yea...Zuko is too old. -.- Think about it this way...who is the same age as Aang...wait for it....BUMI! So, to those people who want Kataang, just imagine Katara and Bumi together and you basically have Kataang...And plus This was a kinda punch, plus everything else Bryke has said about this subject. I just find Bryan and Mike as douche bags because of this. And the crazy Kataangers just use this bullshit to harass Zutara fans Mai is a privileged spoiled bitch who never once made the effort to understand her boyfriend, poked fun at his abuse and brushed it off like it wasn't important, basically only kept him for her physical attraction to him. Belittled him and called him a traitor and told him he was betraying his country when he was only trying to better it because his country under Ozai's rule was terrorizing the world. Yes Zuko broke up with her in a letter which was wrong of him. But when your girlfriend threatens you not to break up with her, (and ironically always breaks up with you over things that were her fault to begin with) doesn't openly communicate with you and let you talk to her about anything other than you listening to her complain about how boring everything is and ordering servants around... yeah, You're gonna write a letter cause she's not going to listen to you any other way. Zuko is insecure in the relationship, that is why he became jealous at ember island, he tried to show her kind gestures and be a good boyfriend and was shot down every time. Not even a thank you. Then Mai's chatting away with this other boy, of course he would be mad. I don't blame Zuko for how bad their relationship is. Most of it is Mai's fault. Mai basically trapped Zuko in a box and gave him one tiny hole to breathe out of. And Mai? To me, she came across as someone who was only in it for the power; as I quote, "it doesn't hurt to have the Fire Lord as you're boyfriend *smug smile* She's not good company. Zuko needed someone empathetic to help him get through his past trauma; and that was Katara.